A Fox's Tail
by KaeriAcacia
Summary: Two years after the Inu Tachi's death Kagome is capured by Naraku. He tries to keeping her as his Shikon pet until she escapes through the well. Injured from her escape she tries to find someone to save her but who she finds is a complete mystery to her.


A Fox's Tail

Chapter One:

Running. That's what Kagome was doing the day she was found; just running through the streets of Tokyo hurt and too stubborn to ask for help. Her natural instincts told her that she'd have to do something about the excruciating pain in her stomach as well as the pounding in her head lest she meet their fate. The night haired girl hurried through the streets in her school uniform, searching for someone who could help.

She had escaped her captors castle only to be hurt in the process.

She had had enough energy to travel through the well and get out but she had transfered the rest of it into running trying to keep away from the man who had left her weak and vulnerable.

If only she could find someone quicker. Then maybe she'd have a chance.

Kagome continued to clutch her stomach continuing down a dark allyway till she came to a wall that blocked any further running. Slowly she turned her head and glared as the sound of clapping reached her pointed ears. A man stepped to the edge of the shadows his red eyes and pale skin glowing against the darkness.

"Congratulations, my dearest Shikon no Tama," he said his voice as cold as the winter air. "You actually managed to kill my guards and make it through the well. However…your escape… ends… here."

"Forget it, Naraku" Kagome managed to hiss. "I'll never be yours!"

Naraku clicked his tongue "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Don't tell me you still believe that he is alive. I told you he's never coming back."

Her chin lifted defiantly.

He shook his head "Even if he wasn't deceased what makes you think he knows _you_ live?"

Her eyes widened a fraction. What did he mean? Wasn't she still considered alive? Suddenly she doubled over in pain. She steadied herself on the brick wall panting heavily.

What was wrong with her? You know aside from the gaping hole in her stomach. Pale moonlight caught her collapsing form as she crumpled to the cold unforgiving concrete.

Naraku chuckled smugly. "Like the ebony dream herb I sprinkled on in your tea this morning? It was all for you after all."

Kagome listened as his footsteps came closer till he was right beside her. She was sure he would pick her up and carry her back to his castle where she would be imprisoned once more.

Instead she heard a snarl answered by Naraku's growl. Then he was gone. She was being lifted into warm strong arms. The last thing she saw before the world faded to black, honey gold.

* * *

><p>When Kagome awoke she didn't open her eyes. The great thundering in her head was still evident however she could no longer feel the hole. Her hands ghosted over her stomach coming in contact with… bandages? She let the hand trail lower. Not only was she bandaged up, she was in her skivvies!<p>

Who the hell had her clothes?

Almost on cue a warm silky voice accompanied by soft footsteps caressed her sensitive ears. "Quietly, Yusuke, Kuwabarra. We don't want to awaken her."

"Hey Kurama! Why doesn't the shrimp have to shut up?"

"Hn. Because I can manage my tone, unlike some people."

"What did you say?"

"What are you deaf now?"

"Shhh!"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears! Did he say Kurama? It couldn't be…could it?

Her sea blue eyes slowly fluttered open slightly. She glanced around the room till her eyes landed on four very different boys. Examining them she found they all had demon energy except for the boy in blue. Though his was exceptionally high he was still only a human. Quietly she watched as he argued with the boy in black. He reminded her of her best friends, always fighting with each other... taking one another for granted till the day they were killed.

Kagome knew the guardian of the Shikon no Tama was not supposed to shed tears. That they were to always endure pain, yet as her hand traveled up to her cheek she knew the fat drops of salted water were more than just tears. It was the pent up sorrow that she wouldn't allow Naraku to feed off of. The despondency she felt at every time she dreamt was coming out in soft weeps.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Kurama to the smell the tears rolling down the girl's cheeks. He looked at her and she was staring at Kuwabarra with water in her eyes. Suddenly he felt a stab of anger towards the reddish haired high schooler but he waved it off. After all they had only rescued her last night.<p>

"Please…" Her voice was gentle and steady probably from years of practice he noted. "Please stop fighting."

Her eyes were now fully open and pleading, begging them to stop. Although he had heard her the others continued arguing suggesting they had not.

For an moment, her eyes left Kuwabarra and locked with his. Kurama suspected he had seen those big blue eyes somewhere aside from her but at the moment it didn't seem to matter. What did was the feeling in the pit of his stomach threatening to flutter out. So he was somewhat glad when Kuwabarra took notice as well.

"Kurama, she's awake" interrupted his point-out-the-painfully-obvious friend.

The girl looked away, blushing, breaking their eye contact.

Kurama blinked his way back into reality.

**'Fox, what happened?'** prodded Hiei through their mind connection.

'Nothing' he said back. Absolutely nothing.

He stepped forward to introduce himself, half hoping to get her name, half to escape further questioning. "Hello, my name's Kurama. Kurama Minamino"

Cautiously the girl looked him over, he guessed to see if he could be trusted. Once she determined he could she replied carefully "I'm Kagome guardian of the Shikon no Tama"

_'The Shikon Jewel!'_ shouted Youko in Kurama's head nearly giving him a headache. _**'It disappeared 500 years ago! With the time traveling miko'**_

They both looked on in utter amazement, each one thinking the same. **_'How did she get it?'_**


End file.
